Corrosivo
by Hagastian
Summary: ¿Cómo podría un genio amar a otro, si los sentimientos son para los débiles? John, aunque no es el genio en el juego, será capaz de ver las cosas que escapan a la vista de Sherlock. Jim/Sherlock. Participa en el reto "Díselo con..." del foro I'm Sherlocked.


¡Hola c:!

Esto salió gracias a la inspiración que Moni me dio con sus feels, gran parte del crédito es para ella, aunque ni lo sabe, supongo xDDD.

**Disclaimer:** La serie es de Moffat y Gattis, los personajes son de Conan Doyle, quizás algún día logre tener todo para mí(?).

**Advertencias:** Temas levementes oscuros.

**Palabras:** 843.

**Nota:** Hace tiempo que no uso el futuro, así que es seguro que esté medio fail, pero me gustó como quedó a pesar de todo. También, participa en el reto** Díselo con...** del foro** I'm Sherlocked**.

¡Espero que les guste c:!

* * *

**Corrosivo.**

John jamás será el genio entre los dos, pero aún así verá las cosas que escapan a los ojos de Sherlock.

Gracias a los pequeños gestos, al hábito inútil y fallido de intentar deducir a las personas, podrá ver como Jim Moriarty se mueve por y para Sherlock; cómo le hace jugar a través de Londres moviendo las cuerdas y planeando movimientos mortales, la lucha mental por dominar sobre el otro y el deseo de explotar las capacidades mediante la exposición constante al peligro. Mirará la chispa de interés nublar los ojos de Sherlock durante todo aquel proceso. Y la no admisión de los sentimientos, la negación de que todo se estará convirtiendo más allá de simple interés y será más, mucho más de lo que su amigo querrá admitir y reconocer.

_(Y querrá pensar que no pasará nada. Que sólo será un enemigo más inteligente de los que habían tenido hasta ahora. Pero nada más que eso._

_Se dirá que no habrán más emociones aún cuando estás estén golpeándole los ojos)._

Pero no será lo único que verá. El secuestro le invitará a aprender más de lo que querrá saber y podrá observar en Jim la mirada, el incendio capaz de quemar las almas encenderse con rapidez al hablar de Sherlock, la emoción que torcerá las entrañas al proclamar que él es suyo aún sin conocerlo y sin tener el derecho a ello; incluso el propio irlandés le dirá en palabras horrorosamente dulces y falsamente tiernas, que quiere a Sherlock como si fuera un tarro de ácido, mortal, letal y aterradoramente atrayente, de esos que no se pueden tocar pero que incitan cada vez más a caer en el pecado. Que lo desea con un sentimiento que ha ido cultivando durante años, y que a esas alturas será lo suficientemente fuerte para derretir las venas y la piel, hasta envenenar el alma y llenarla de la emoción siniestra, tenebrosa y prohibida que llamará el amor a Sherlock.

_(Con algo parecido al alivio, John podrá identificar que lo que sentía Sherlock era interés, obsesivo, peligroso y corrosivo; pero completamente lejos de lo que Jim profesa hacía él)._

—No creo que Sherlock sea capaz de quererte —mencionará John con la mirada altiva, peligrosa, la sonrisa apretada al saber que está arriesgando la vida al comentar cosas que no debería—. Él no ama a la gente, no románticamente, al menos.

Jim se reirá en su cara y le acariciará el cabello como si estuviera hablando con un niño que no entiende a los adultos. Susurrará en su oído que Sherlock _ya_ lo quiere, porque son iguales, porque es el único que lo entiende, que comprende la intensidad de los sentimientos aún cuando reniega de ellos.

_(No será así, pero él no lo sabrá). _

—Lo voy a quemar, Johnny_, a quemar_ con mi amor —le dirá minutos antes de la medianoche, mientras lo ata a un chaleco con bombas y le coloca un auricular en la oreja—. Y tú me ayudarás con ello como la buena mascota que eres.

_(John sabrá que Jim cree que es amor apenas le dé un vistazo. _

_En realidad sólo es veneno, oscuro, sobrecogedor)._

* * *

Sherlock permanecerá ignorante de todo. Cualquiera creerá que es falta de interés, de comprensión por las actitudes de su enemigo. Pero John sabrá mejor, será todo lo contrario; pues aún será capaz de ver la chispa de interés inundar los ojos de Sherlock; y Moriarty será un personaje que siempre rondará las partes importantes de su memoria. Su amigo lejos de perder el interés, simplemente será capaz de separar las emociones del pensamiento. Por eso no comprenderá la magnitud del sentimiento que le profesan, lo considerará absurdo, indigno, casi infantil para una persona del calibre de su enemigo.

_(¿Cómo podría un genio amar a otro, si los sentimientos son para los débiles?). _

—Moriarty está obsesionado contigo, Sherlock —dirá un día, la taza de té calentando sus manos, el violín de su amigo sonando armoniosamente en sus oídos—. Y eso no es bueno.

Es más que obsesión, pero sabrá que Sherlock es capaz de distinguir el verdadero significado de sus palabras, el ceño fruncido, el movimiento con la mano que deshecha la importancia del pensamiento. Para el detective sólo será una deducción mal hecha, tan errónea como las que está acostumbrado a oír.

—No seas absurdo, John. Jim no es capaz de ese tipo de sentimientos.

—Sólo ten cuidado, Sherlock —responderá encogiéndose de hombros, sorbiendo el té que calma brevemente la inquietud que todo este juego posee sobre él—. Las personas_ obsesionadas_ son peligrosas.

Sherlock se encogerá de hombros (querrá decir que no tiene importancia, que él nunca va a corresponder aquellos sentimientos. No de esa forma) y regresará a tocar su violín. John seguirá observando las cosas que siguen ocultas para él, con un nudo en la garganta, la mano estable y el arma escondida entre las ropas.

_(Él, a pesar de no ser un genio, sabrá tratar este tipo de cosas. Y con Moriarty la violencia es la única defensa)._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal 8D?

En estricto rigor, es el primer fic que hago del fandom (los X-Over no cuentan, porque usé dos 8'D) y estoy muy emocionada por utilizar a Jim y a Sherlock como los protagonistas, especialmente todo desde la perspectiva de John. Siempre he tenido esa idea, que John, aunque no es un genio de la deducción, es capaz de ver este tipo de cosas. La vio con Irene, tuvo recelo de Jim cuando no sabían que era Moriarty... Y bueno, aunque soy una shipper hardo del Johnlock, el Jimlock o Sheriarty es otra de mis OTPs. Aunque francamente shippeo todo acá...

Y bueno, fue un agrado hacer esto para el reto del foro, que por cierto, está repleto de gente amorosa. Sino están, deberían de ir allí, porque es fantástico. A modo de descarada publicidad, si les pica la curiosidad, pueden ir a mi perfil y allí está 8D.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Besos :D!


End file.
